MAP10: Atlantis Rising (Community Chest 3)
MAP10: Atlantis Rising is the tenth map of Community Chest 3. It appears to take place in a water treatment facility. It was designed by Will Hackney, and uses the music track "Nothing So Cruel" by Mark Klem from Memento Mori II MAP19: The Shaft. Permission was granted by Klem for Hackney to use the track. In spite of using colored keycard borders around certain doors, the level does not contain any keys; to progress through the level, the player must find switches marked with each of the three keycard colors to open doors marked with the same color. The level is also more noticeably cramped than in other levels in the megawad, sometimes to the extent of hindering movement. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP10 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # Near the red switch, there is a portion of the metal wall near the blue wire, marked with a lightning bolt. Open it to find a ladder leading up to a rocket, a box of rockets, and a rocket launcher. (sector 127) There is a switch in this room which will open the western door, should you accidentally dip back into the hall before it closes. # While jumping across the metal platforms at the east, jump from the penultimate platform toward the southeast corner of the last platform. You will land on a medikit, a box of shells, and a backpack. (sector 861) You may also reach this secret while below the platforms by straferunning at it from the south, although it may take a few tries before you pull it off. # In the southeast tunnel in the middle of the reservoir, there is a waterfall near the entrance, with an opening at the top. After filling the reservoir twice, go back to where this waterfall was to find that you can now enter the opening, leading to an elevator. (sector 571) Take the elevator up to obtain a megaarmor, two energy cell packs, and a plasma gun. # To the northeast of the boat is a tiny recess within the wall. Press on it, and it will open into a stairway. At the top of the stairs, edge your way across the ledge, and head through the gap in the streams of water to get a BFG9000. (sector 1135) This may take multiple tries; the ledge is very small, and the Doomguy's occasional elasticity can cause you to bounce off the water streams as you try to get in. Heading through the gap may also take a bit of time due to the little amount of space you are given to do so. Next to the BFG is a computer panel with a hole in it; push it to open a hole in the east leading back to the start of the level. Going through this hole causes a supercharge to appear next to where the first armor was found. Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Inspiration and development The original title of this level was Basic. After the developing level turned out not to fit this description, it was renamed to its final title. Atlantis Rising (Community Chest 3) Category:Will Hackney levels